From the Norm
by Dobby123
Summary: So I just found out today that my brother wasn't exactly studying abroad to make a decent living for himself, he was training to be a mafia boss which I was fine with until I found out I was in danger just because I was releated to him. Goodbye normality.
1. Welcome Home

**This just a story I'm writing when I get a writer's block on my other story. But I'm not going to drop it though.**

…

From the Norm Chapter 1 Welcome Home

You think know your life. You know you live in a decent size home with quite a few bedrooms you wouldn't think fit in a seemingly small house. You have a very retarded mother that you sometimes wonder if going to college abroad would be a smart decision on your part, then you have a wayward father who "supposed" to be controlling traffic around the world, then you have a older brother whom you haven't seen since god knows when, but you keep in better contact with him then you do with your brother. It's just sad really. Anyways, then you go to a semi-well known school, not all that impressive, but if you was to apply for college, you won't get rejected in a heartbeat.

You rank number two in the school, next to a foreigner, who beat you down a spot, with their perfect scores, but you're not all that worried about it, because so long as you're in the top ten, then you're fine. You have friends at school, while you may not be as popular as your four best friends, at least you're respected.

You and your friends hang out almost every other day with the exception of one. While your friends are in baseball, the occult club, boxing, and the disciplinary club, you're tutoring a bunch of ninth graders in math.

Yep, I know my life very well and I'm content with stability and I abhor surprises. It had to do with an elementary incident that I got over it, but that still doesn't make any least nervous with surprises. So when I go home from school, I was tutoring anybody that particular day. I say a black car in front of my house.

Part of me wanted to run back to the school to get Hibari and common sense told me to call the police as well, but rationality stepped in and told me to "man up" and go see who it is before freaking out. So that's what I did.

"I'm home," I took off my shoes and went to the living room to get basked in my mom excited glow.

"Tsuna," mom shouted. I twitched. I wasn't one for excitement. In fact I prefer quietness over anything else, but I'm adaptable. "You won't believe whose home."

I looked over to see two men sitting on the couch drinking tea looking very amused at the oh-so-lovable scene before them. One guy with a very intimidating aura around him was wearing a very expensive suit with a fedora with a yellow ribbon around and shiny shoes. And then there was a boy with spiky blond hair like mines except it was brow and he had blues eyes. He too was wearing nice clothing.

"Giotto," I said breaking away from mom and hugging him. All the while think what the hell is going on. Nobody in college at least that's where he should be at now, should be wearing such clothing. As if the mysterious man read my thoughts he laughed. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well, I decided to come and visit you since I haven't seen you in years," Ah puberty was nice to him compared to me. I was still short, still had a baby face, and still had a high voice and so long as I don't scream I won't sound like a girl.

"Is that so," I said hardly believing it. Although my brother still kept in contact with me, it has been more than seven years since we seen each other and I'm a little skeptic about why he suddenly show up to see me out of the blue with very expensive items. "I see things been working out for you." Making a motion to he and his friends clothing.

He blushed at that, "Ah, yes it has, I'd like to introduce you to Reborn a good friend of mines."  
>I simply nodded, he didn't seem to be the shake hands type, if you catch my drift.<p>

"Nice to meet you," Not really, but hey, I'm using my good manners. "Any what brought you back to Japan?"

Giotto suddenly got all business like and I just stared blankly at the next words he told me.

"I'm in the mafia," I burst out laughing, now everything made sense.

Giotto seemed to be a little perplexed with my reaction and Reborn just merely sat there.

"So let me get this straight, you got chosen to study abroad at a very prestigious school in Italy to become the next great leader of our generation, which in reality you were training to become a mafia boss, correct?"

"Yes, that's right," Giotto nodded.

I thought about it. I always thought how it was strange that he would never come home for the holidays, but I never said anything, because he always gave me presents for every holiday and birthdays and my graduations gifts and my accomplishments. So it was like he was there for my whole life.

"So dad is in the mafia too." I concluded.

"You don't seem surprised," Giotto commented.

I rolled my eyes, "I would have to be a very smart, dumb person to actually believe dad does construction all over the "world". I seen some of the scars on him, they look nothing like something you would get on a construction site, so I stop believing that a long time ago."

Giotto look very proud of me, I just smiled, and Reborn was looking calculative at me.

So my brother was actually a mafia boss. I don't know why common sense and rationality accepted it, but hey, I don't think my brother would actually lie, besides you couldn't wear nice suits if you were a drug dealer, I think. So here was the big question.

"So what made you come down here to tell me this after all this time, surely you have much better things to do with your time, such as paper work and possible damage control," Giotto muttered something like, 'You have no idea.'

Giotto was silent like he was trying to break some kind of bad news to me and I wasn't interest in waiting for Giotto to break the news softly.

"Reborn-san, what's going on?"

The man chuckled softly and I felt chills crawling down my back. "There is a traitor among the family," he said smoothly. "Somebody leaked information about you."

At the time I didn't know what was wrong with that.

"Nobody knew you existed until last month, now that they know that Giotto has a little brother, you're now in danger."

…

Yeah so just like that, my life was over. The one where I was so sure of who I was and who my family was turned out to be a big fat lie and now I don't know what to do anymore or simply what to believe anymore.

…


	2. Nuh uh

From the Norm Chapter 2 Nuh uh

My brother decided to let me process my thoughts clearly and my one thought was.

"So, because of my connection to you, my life is now in danger." I think I hurt his feelings for saying that, but forgive me when I say I don't give a damn at the moment. My life just got ruined all in the matter of weeks and I was completely unaware of it until now. I'm supposed be in my room listening to hard rock music while studying physics waiting for mom to call me down for dinner. Not having a conversation with a brother whom I haven't seen in several years. Not one, not two, sure as hell not three, but several years. And he has the audacity to come up in this house to tell me that he's a mafia boss and I'm in danger because I'm related to him.

Yeah, I lied, I am NOT okay with this, I am not, not, not, -**Smash**-. There goes the porch window door again.

"Tsuna," there goes my idiotic brother coming to see what the noise was about. After wrapping my hand up because the cuts weren't deep enough to send me to the hospital my brother started rambling. "I was thinking that we can leave for Italy tomorrow and I can have Reborn tutor you in your studies and perhaps you can learn the ropes of the mafia and…"

I put an X mark motion with my hands.

"Nuh, uh, no way, I don't think so, not going to happen," If possible you could've heard a buzzing sound in the background. "I don't think I need to tell you this but I have a life and you can't expect me to just leave everything behind. I'm not about to pack up for Italy just because some random gang is trying to kill me."

"Tsuna," Giotto tried to reason.

"I'm staying here," my tone held finality.

…

Gokudera and Yamamoto was by my side in a heartbeat after receiving the text I gave to them.

"Bad things happen to good people Tsuna, you'll just have to work your way around it," Yamamoto stated oh-so-wisely, before laughing telling me to cheer up even though the smile didn't reach his eyes.

Gokudera on the other hand said, "I can't believe your brother the boss of the most powerful mafia family in the world." He said in awe.

He did at one point or another tell us he was in the mafia, but we just shook our heads and move on with ourselves because common sense said, 'Whatever.'

Today was self study day for most classes so Gokudera, Yamamoto, and I talked most of the time.

Gokudera stared at me with awe.

"I can't believe you're related to the greatest man in mafia history," he look like he was swooning at the mere words.

"My cousin is in the mafia too, but he would never tell me who he's affiliated with. But that's so cool," he slowed down when the major problem came forth. "However what are you going to do?"

There wasn't much to think about. I'm staying here. Even though my life is supposedly in danger, nothing happened, plus even if something did happen, why should I stop my life? But…

"I don't know, I'm not sure, I mean this all seem so unreal that I can't say much about it," I said, flipping a page in my book. "I can say what I won't do or what I can't do, but in the end I have to wait and see, because in a situation like this it's hard to make a prediction."

Gokudera and Yamamoto just frowned. They hated that they couldn't be of more help to their friend.

…

**Could've been better, but this story was only written for the sole purpose of pushing myself forward on the 'And I,' story, but I'll try my best anyways, and my goal is to at least have 600 or more words written this. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Coming to Terms

From the Norm Chapter 3 Coming to Terms

So I was sitting in my bedroom listening to my brother talk about the mafia. Some of the things he told me sounded a little bit of something you would hear from the godfather, but I only watch very little of it. My brother was so happy that I decided to accept the fact fully and decided to give some thoughts about moving to Italy. He only had Gokudera and Yamamoto to thank for since they cared about my well being too.

"So is there anything specific you want to know about," Giotto asked.

I was stumped. I mean what could you ask after an explanation like that?

"I'm not sure that's a lot to take in, though," I leveled him with a stare. "Why did you wait until now to tell me this? Wouldn't it have better if you told us earlier?"

Giotto had some resolved look on his face, "I want to keep you two protected."

It seem my favorite catchphrase is been used a lot lately, "Fat load of good it did any of us. So what now? You watch me to make sure your enemies are bluffing or I go with you to where your house is most likely state of the arts tech that would make killing me almost next to impossible?"

Giotto looked like he wanted to hit his head on the wall. I felt bad cause I wasn't making this easy on him.

"This isn't a joke Tsuna." He said sternly.

I countered smoothly, "Does I look like I'm laughing?"

"I don't like to grip about the same thing over and over again like I'm a broken record, but the only reason I'm not taking you seriously because I don't trust liars. Honestly we're your family and by that, me being your brother and mom being your mother. We're in danger and can barely protect ourselves. And if something had happen to us. I would blame you indefinitely. I swear you're like dad."

Giotto took high offense to that, "At least I told some truth to what I said."

"You could've done better like showing up on the holidays I mean really, what school make the kids stay during the holidays? Or the summers? You could've came home especially if you were just "studying"."

Giotto winced, "Okay I'll admit I royally screwed up. I could've planned that out better, I'm sorry, I'm no better than father, I honestly don't know how to apologize, I'm too many years too late."

I honestly didn't know what to say so I let it go.


	4. Out of Range

**Been awhile haven't wrote much. So tired and brain dead. Anyways my birthday was two weeks ago. I turned 18. Yay me. So I hope you enjoy.**

…

From the Norm Chapter 4 Out of Range

It was clear when I found myself under debris that I met my match, however unfair of an advantage it was. But I suppose one has to learn something from it I suppose. I looked to my right to see Gokudera standing up. He must be used to get hit like that. Those chairs must've felt like kicks to the ribs on the other hand Yamamoto was out cold from a desk hitting him on the face. I was kind of worried because he wasn't moving at all.

I started coughing and Gokudera rushed to my side upon noticing that I was still conscious. Gokudera hissed out a sigh, "It would seem that your brother enemies found you."

I snorted and rolled my eyes, "Jeez what told you that, the fact that the explosion could've killed both of you or the fact that I got a clear view of gun totting morons?"

Gokudera cuffed me lightly in the back of the head.

I decided to state the obvious, "We should put Yamamoto in a safe area and hide." I got up shakily, but stayed low to the floor as to not draw attention to us. It was chaotic everywhere and the other students were getting hurt and terrorized by the mafia members.

Gokudera pulled out some of his bombs, "Then you take baseball idiot and hide." Wiping out some bombs and lighting a cigarette. I frowned, but now wasn't the time to talk about his health. It was about getting out of this school alive. Frankly I didn't love this school enough to become part of the walls.

"You're coming with my because one, I can't life him and two you're out numbered and your weapons are more mid range than long range, they'll swarm you once they realize that there might be someone who's here trying to protect me, so we need to run like regular students."

Gokudera couldn't argue with that. "Yamamoto and I can get out of here without getting killed cause they aren't looking for us, but what about you?"

I look at the locker that was place in the room. They usually hold spare uniforms in case of emergency. I sighed moving to the locker. I can throw my pride away if it meant leaving here alive.

…

We manage to get to my house without any problems after dropping Yamamoto at the hospital. Gokudera refused to leave me alone and I needed to make sure that mom was safe because who knows if they attacked the house or not. Seeing that it was still in one piece we decided to go in. We were immediately slammed down as soon as we enter the door.

I heard guns clicking and I swore to every god that existed that nearly pissed myself at that moment. Yes, I wasn't a shame to admit that I was scared senseless. This was the first time I was put in a situation that I couldn't control. I didn't know whether to be angry at how weak I was or angry at my brother. Finally after thinking about, I couldn't care less.

I heard Gokudera hiss out a curse. His shoulders must've been on fire by now. He probably has lacerations and other injuries.

"Let him up," I heard my brother say. "He's no enemy." They let Gokudera up.

"Aren't you going to let your brother go to," Gokudera barked out. Giotto looked confused as he met my agitated face.

"Brother?" He said looking at me confused. Honestly, he wasn't that stupid was he?

I snorted crawling from up under the guy who had his knew and his entire two hundred pound self on my back.

"Yes brother," I said sarcastically. "The one that mom gave birth to a couple of years after having you."

Giotto eyes flew wide open. "Tsuna why are you in a skirt?"

He had to yell that out. "It was the only way to get out of the building undetected."

Giotto understood, "But a skirt?

I leveled him with a glare, "What else was I suppose to wear?"

…


	5. Results

From the Norm Chapter 5 Results

Yamamoto had a concussion, Gokudera had a fracture shoulder, and my pride took yet another hit as my brother decided that keeping me disguised as a girl would be a much safer way to get me to Italy without being noticed. Yep you heard right. I'm moving to Italy. Why? Simple I don't want anybody to get hurt because I'm around and my brother mafia rivals are out to get me.

It has been two hours since the incident and we were on the plane. We left mom with Tsuyoshi due to the fact that we didn't want her to get involved. Though it would've been better if we actually told her why half the things was happening. But at least I was able to apologize to Yamamoto though I wonder if he understood me. He was a bit loopy in the head.

I can sense Giotto staring at me. I ignore him.

"You can make friends in Vongola," Giotto said trying to cheer me up.

I snorted, "Yeah they'll only be friends with me to get in good favor with you."

Giotto tried to tell me otherwise.

"Save it, I'm not some naïve child you think that you can pull a fast one on," I gave him a dry look. "And why did you insist on lying to mom? You know she's not that ignorant to the point that she would believe the story that I suddenly wanted to see where you went to school at and the place you work at right?"

Reborn smirked.

I sighed, my head hurt. "Why did you come back? You do realize that, you coming to Namimori just confirmed the traitor's suspicion and the fact I do exist and what not. To be dramatic, you ruined my life. I hate you. I wish you never came back and I wish you kept forgetting us. Now you intruded in my life, you ruin my normalcy, you brought friends into this, whom may I remind you almost got killed in the explosion, and now I'm away from my mother. If you think for a second that I would be "happy" then you're not fit for your job."

…

In the span three days, I in crotch in my brother life with a blind fate that he was the same kid that I left behind, thinking he would hug me and respect me the same way he used to.

Sorry for thinking like that.


	6. Vongola Family

**As always thank you for the reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter I wrote. **

**Enjoy.**

…

From the Norm Chapter 6 Vongola Family

I whined and cry about how unfair my life is, but that won't solve anything. I've been living at the Vongola mansion for the past week and I got lost in this over size mansion all because I turn the wrong way. Giotto guardians helped me out a lot, but they seemed to understood that I was beyond not please with the situation at all. I mean I was lied too, the my brother told a far-fetched story about being in the mafia which I believe immediately, no sooner than that, I got attacked in my own school and my friends are suffering injuries and I feel like a horrible friend because I can't keep in contact with them. Now I'm forced to be home schooled and Reborn like to toss in next to nearly impossible to answer questions at me, because he "realize" that I can go really far with a "brain" like mines and he's actually trying to "recruit" me into the mafia. I mean, can you believe that?

Then let's not get started on Giotto family members aka his guardians.

Asari Ugetsu, the rain guardian, he's like the older version of Yamamoto. They look and talk alike and the both have an obsession of something like Asari likes the flute whereas Yamamoto like baseball.

Then there is G, the storm guardian and apparently Giotto right hand man. He too is like an older version of Gokudera. They are both chain smokers and very hot tempered and extremely loyal to the one they care about.

Speaking of extreme…I can't get over this one, but apparently my brother has a sun guardian name Knuckles. Oh that isn't even the best part of it. He's a retired underground boxer and he's a priest. A priest name Knuckles. Very immature of me yes, but this leaves too many openings on a jib on his name. He also reminds me of an upper classman of mines.

Then there is a Lampo an annoying very obviously spoil rich kid, who is supposed to be the lightning guardian. He's the same age as me, but he treated me like a kid and I enjoyed every moment I had kicking his ass out the window of the second floor, the first day we met. Now he won't get within an arm length of me unless a guardian or somebody is with him.

Then there is Daemon Spade, he is the mist guardian, and he's extremely creepy. He loves to freak me out with illusion that was when I threaten his manhood and the only way he could have off springs were either through adoption or illusion. Needless to say he believed me bluff. Now I make threats I don't bluff my way through shit. The one time I tried to bluff my way out of something or at tried to, I almost had a tonfa as a new set of teeth. Never ever, if you're consider a carnivore by a nut job, ever try to bluff your way out of something. Either run like hell or fight back, but I digress. His looks reminded me of Chrome older creepy brother because of their creepy laughed and all "three" of their hairstyles are similar.

Last but not least the man who reminded me of so much like Hibari the one I talk a little bit about before. Scared me so badly that it took Reborn and my brother from me nose diving out of my brother's office. Alaude, my brother cloud guardian, was exactly like Hibari except for the hair color.

Each one of them was instructed to help me adjust to my new life.

How am I adjusting?

"Where the hell is the dining room?" I am lost. Why lie? Anybody would get lost in this place. I'm a bit a shame of my next to nearly nonexistent sense of direction. I usually don't get lost so easily especially in big places was I losing my touch on reality or was everything is beginning to look the same.

I'm tired.

…

I opened my eyes to find myself in a traditional setting like room, that I can only guess that was Asari room. Asari was raised in a temple so it was only natural that he wants a temple like setting.

"Damn it, Daemon, this time you took things too far," Asari sounded very pissed.

"So what it's not like he's hurt." Daemon laughed.

"At least he's not hurt, is that all you can say," Asari yelled. "You could've damaged his mental state."

"He's strong."

"He's trying to cope by "acting" strong, there is no way anybody can be "alright" when they're snatched out of their lives because of … this…Daemon leave him alone."

"Nufufufu, fine."

There was an annoyed sighed and some shuffling, before the door to the room I was in.

"I see you're awake."

I sat up, "Daemon used his illusions on me did he?"

Asari nodded, he was in his robes that the name escaped me. "Sorry he's a prankster and he loves to mess with people lives. He took interest in you and he wanted to see if you were going to collapse under the pressure of his illusion."

I nodded, "So he was the reason that I couldn't get around the mansion these pasted few days."

Asari gave him a small smile, "You want to talk about it."

I shook my head, "What's more is there to say about it?"

"Maybe about how you feel about it, I hear what you say to your brother about how unhappy you are about being brought here, but if any it sounds like the tail end of your everlasting hate rampage. Keeping your feeling bottled up will hurt you and the people around you. We may not be the family you were hoping for, but we're a family none the less, we'll listen to help you in your time of need."

I smiled a little. "Thanks."

…


	7. Father

From the Norm Chapter 7 Father

I slowly started to get a little use to being in the Vongola mansion. Asari listened to me give him a basic rundown of my life. From when Giotto left to when left to how, how I started making top grades in my class just to impress my brother because he got accepted into a prestigious school, and how Giotto stop talking us for awhile, before sending gifts to me and mom to make up for the long periods of not contacting stating that he was studying. Dad would come home, but he would never stay for a long length of time. To make a long story short, dad and Giotto were the worst family members that mom and I could have.

I was sitting at the dining table with everyone. Giotto sad attempt to get me some normalcy in my life. I told him that he should've done this before instead of now, otherwise it would've meant something. All I want to do is move on with my life, that's why I'm hoping that this so-call traitor would come out already. I even offer myself to be the bait, if it meant sniffing out this person. But sadly Giotto and the rest of Vongola were against it.

"Tsuna-kun," I looked up at Giotto wonder what he wanted now. "Dad said he was going to come and visit you."

I scoffed, "Then you can tell him to stay where he's at, I don't need more irritation. I'm having enough troubles getting used to over bearing tutors and getting around this place."

Asari looked surprised, "You're still having a hard time getting around? You managed to get to Alaudes room with no problem the other day."

I nodded, "True, but **somebody**- looks at Daemon- keeps changing the layout of this place so I end up everywhere else instead of where I want to be."

Daemon laughed, "Nufufufu, I was just testing to see if you can see through my illusions."

I leapt over the table and kicked him in his face, earning an appraisal look from Alaude and G, for my accomplishment. "And you're testing my patients. If you're looking for a fight, you just have to say the word and we can go at it."  
>Somebody smack the table and to mines and everybody surprised it was Asari.<p>

"Would you knock it off, I expect children to behave this way, not adults, Daemon stop antagonizing Tsuna, and Tsuna get off of Daemon and put the knife down." Asari was looking like the natural born hitman that he was.

Tsuna grouched, "I'm trying to adapt to my situation the best way I can, but I can't do that if people keep adding on to the list of my problems."

"That's why dad is coming," Giotto tried to appease me.

"You can tell him, he can stay the hell away from me," I grouched. "He was never in my life when I needed him the most and I had to go to somebody else for a male guidance, so he can stay out of my life cause I don't need him."

"Tsuna." Giotto called out as I stormed away. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.


	8. Contact

**Thank you for y'all wonderful reviews. **

…

From the Norm Chapter 8 Contact

Today or rather tonight will make two weeks and a day that I've been at Vongola Mansion. I finally was able to contact my friends after finally being given permission to talk to them. Those asses, but I suppose if I want to keep my head on my shoulders then I better comply with their rules, which is stupid, because I'm technically in danger just by being here. But the saying goes if you want to hide from your enemies do it in plain sight. And obviously it's working because they haven't tried anything and I eavesdropped on my brother and his guardian meeting and they say that there have been strange people lurking about my home and at the school. Thankfully Yamamoto-san put mom up at his place.

Speaking of Yamamoto, he had a slight concussion and Gokudera lacerations and cuts were heal within of matter of days. The boys assured that they were fine and were more concern about my well being then theirs after all I was the one who left suddenly. I couldn't tell them in full detail on what was happening now, but I promised that I would be back hopefully within the summer time and the beginning of third semester.

I sat up in my king size bed. I was already small and short so of course the bed was huge to me. I remember the other night I decided to sleep "under" the bed and I never slept better. Of course there was a downsize to that when one of the maids came to wake me up and they couldn't find me. The whole place went into a state of panic trying to find me, so imagine their surprise when I came out of my room and into the dining hall that I was completely ok.

G and Alaude almost tore my head off when they saw me.

Asari just told me to find a better alternate way of going to sleep. I was half tempting to ask Asari if I could sleep with him, but I wasn't sure if he had company tonight. Alaude was out of the question and I sure as hell wasn't going to ask Knuckles and the same goes with Daemon. Lampo was annoying and Giotto… Giotto…

…

I tromped down quietly down the hallway to see if Giotto was still in his office if not. I was crashing on the couch. Asari did find a better alternative and that's what I was going to do.

I made my way to the cross section of the hallway until I heard voices. I peeked around the corner and say a maid. She was by herself on the phone talking to someone.

"I don't know why you insist on trying to kill the boy." That would be me I guess.

Somebody said something on the other end.

"I know he's Giotto's brother but…" Something else was said.

"Still, he just a kid who was ignorant of the mafia up until a week ago, he couldn't possibly be a threat to us, what do you think you gain by killing him."

There was a brief moments of silence of both end.

"With all due respect sir, but Giotto is probably one of the most level headed mafia member in the whole world. I don't think that you getting me to kill his brother is going to start a war. You forget that Giotto hasn't been home in years. If something were to happen to the boy I doubt they'll get all bent out of shape and it would be vice versa."

On the other end the man, apparently, sighed.

"So the mission to assassinate the boy is over."

I hurried up to take my camera out and snapped a picture of the maid and turned tail to my room. I couldn't get caught now could I?

I crawled into my bed and but my phone underneath my pillow. I thought over the conversation and thought, 'This isn't like the movies. All those complicated codes to do stuff were either over exaggerated or possibly real.' But I do know one thing that killing is probably the easiest thing you can probably do. And it could've been down multiple times now.

…

I walk to my brother room at the crack of dawn, the sooner I save my next, the sooner I can get to my life. And when I do, I'm going back to Karate.

I looked at the door to my brother's room. Jeez, if you ever want enemies to find my brother room just point them to the big and double door. I knocked on the door and waited. I heard shuffling and wondered what was taking him so long. Finally he opened up the door slightly.

"Tsuna," he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," I said pushing the door opened and stepping in only to freeze in my tracks.

I saw a woman in my brother bed and it just was an ordinary woman, it was the maid who was supposed to assassin me.

My brother put his hand on my shoulder and the maid just looked at me.

"Judging by your look, I say you was the one that overheard my conversation."

"Giotto?"

"We need to talk."

…

I didn't know what to do. Hell I didn't know what to say. This was too simple, too convenient. Like a really thought out plan to make everything sound like a big misunderstanding. I didn't believe it.

The maid, whose name is Arela, is a freelance assassin. She's no Reborn, but she's really capable in what she did. She has the nickname, "Judgment" I guess because she a good judge of character perhaps. Any ways, she was hired by some old war bound geezer who asked her to kill me after hearing some rumor about my existence. However after watching and "judging" me, she deemed my not worth to kill. Whoopee.

"Okay," I said doubtfully. "So then why did that man send those people after me instead of just hiring you in the first place."

"Because we didn't get hired by the same people," I gave her a look. "Meaning the my employer hired me a few days after he found out hence hiring me and when I found out that Giotto and you were actually brothers. I decided not to."

"Because you two are fucking?"

"Tsuna," Giotto said angrily.

I jumped up indignant, "What am I suppose to think? That woman is an assassin and you're sleeping with her, for all I know you could've been sleeping with her to keep her from killing me."  
>Arela laughed, "I understand the logic, but Giotto and I aren't fuck buddies we're more than just that."<p>

"Arela-," Giotto said, but she was still firing away.

"He's my fiancé."

At that time I felt indescribable rage that I turned and punch my brother right in the face.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU," I roared bring attention into the room. G and Daemon were the first one here. "YOU ACTUALLY WAS ABOUT TO START A FAMILY, FAMILY WITH SOME WOMAN AND NOT EVEN BOTHER TO COME BACK TO YOUR OWN FAMILY."I looked at Arela. "How could you? You wasn't even going to tell us weren't you, you was just going to send me back and never tell us. You're an asshole."

I ran out the room leaving a stun crowd.

Asari arrived at the tail end of the conversation. He had mixture of a grim yet smug look, "I told you, you should've told him yet like always, you insist on hiding things from him." Asari looked down the hallway. "I thought you wanted to make up with your brother not destroy the relationship but whatever works with you."

"Asari," Giotto said helplessly.

"Don't Asari me, honestly both you and your father are hopeless, in my opinion if you have enough time to make up an excuse, you have enough time to visit your family, because I do," Asari said with a hint mocking.

"But I bet you don't tell them what it is that you do for a living," Giotto retaliated.

Asari eyes narrow, "As a matter of I did." Giotto started to sputter. "There nothing against the rules stating that I can't tell anybody I'm in the mafia. I never spilled any secrets and as far as I know, they don't know what mafia I'm from. Point is my family is strong because we don't lie to each other all the time. But enough about me," Asari drawled. "Don't you have a brother to find?"

...

**Hm, was Asari mean? Well one or two more chapters before I draw this to an end.**


End file.
